A Feira
by makika
Summary: Após os ataques dos homúnculos, muita coisa mudou. Mas para Roy e Riza tudo muda durante um passeio na feira. Short Fic. Royai.


**N/A: Resolvi fazer uma short fic. Ela se passa depois do fim do anime, antes do filme. **

**A Feira.**

- Eu não consegui protege-lo!

Foi o que ela disse quando viu Roy desmaiado na frente da mansão do Fuhrer, com quem minutos antes ele havia lutado e derrotado. Desmaiado mas ainda um pouco consciente, ele conseguiu ouvir seu choro, sentir o desespero dela, mas não conseguia dizer nada, estava revoltado consigo mesmo, tinha a feito chorar e sofrer, duas coisas que ele nunca quis que ela fizesse por ele.

De repente mais vozes apareceram, e luzes por toda a parte, então ele realmente apagou.

Quando acordou no hospital, ela estava lá, sentada ao lado de sua cama, o rosto cansado mostrava que ela estava acordada há muito tempo. Um sorriso foi o que ele conseguiu fazer, mas por causa disso, aquele rosto cansado que ela demonstrava desapareceu, dando lugar á um rosto sorridente, e olhos cheios de lágrimas que eram na verdade, pura alegria.

Acordou um tempo depois, ela ainda estava lá, dessa vez não parecia cansada, e ele conseguiu dizer:

- Riza.

Ela olhou pra ele, totalmente surpresa, e respondeu:

- Coronel, está tudo bem, você logo vai estar bem melhor.

Ele se movimentou, pegou as mãos dela e disse:

- Obrigado.

Dormiu novamente.

Essa rotina de acordar, conversar com ela e dormir novamente se estendeu por aproximadamente um mês, até Mustang ter alta, mesmo assim precisaria de alguém junto á ele 24 horas e ninguém melhor que a sua fiel primeira tenente, que foi a primeira pessoa á se oferecer.

Ele não enxergava mais com um olho, por isso o seu visual adotou um tampão. Para o resto da Central, que não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, foi espalhada a história que ele havia se machucado numa batalha contra terroristas protegendo o Fuhrer, e por isso, mais do que antes, as pessoas ainda o vangloriavam, principalmente as garotas.

As fofocas também estavam mais afiadas do que nunca, Riza havia se mudado temporariamente para o apartamento dele, assim poderia ficar de olho 24 horas, além de ajudar com as tarefas de casa.

Dormiam em quartos separados, e apesar de estarem na condição mais próxima de casados, não havia nada além de amizade entre eles. Era o que aparentava.

Ela o amava, sabia disso, mas achava que de todas as mulheres que ele tinha aos pés, jamais á escolheria. Ele a amava, mas acreditava que ela já tinha seus pretendentes, e provavelmente não estava interessada nele.

Numa manhã ensolarada, a primeira depois de muitas chuvosas. Riza o avisou que ia para a feira, faltavam algumas coisas na despensa.

- Posso ir junto? Adoraria tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

- Er, claro.

Iam juntos á feira. Roy vestiu uma camisa social bege e uma jaqueta azul jeanscom calça combinando, ela vestiu uma regata preta, uma camiseta de abotoar branca e uma calça preta com risquinhos brancos. O caminho todo ia ser feito a pé, afinal era uma feira, além disso, Riza conhecia muitos feirantes da época que era soldado e tinha que ajuda-los como treinamento social e físico, também gostaria de cumprimenta-los depois de tanto tempo.

Vários deles eram só um pouco mais velhos que ela, e podiam muito bem pedi-la em namoro ou casamento se quisessem, foi o que Mustang pensou, e não estava gostando muito. Até que resolveu intervir. Ela estava conversando animadamente com um dos rapazes feirantes, perguntando de sua família e tudo o mais. Então Roy a puxou pra perto dele e disse:

- Ei Riza, vamos ali, eu acho que não sei escolher tomates muito bem. (Ele havia procurado uma banca que não tivesse nenhum homem novo).

Na banca de tomates havia uma mulher mais ou menos com uns quarenta anos, gordinha e com um lenço amarrado na cabeça que reconheceu Riza e disse:

- Riza! Quanto tempo querida!

- Ah, olá senhora Tayama!

- Que meigo, fazendo compras com o marido? Não sabia que tinha se casado.

- Hã...?? – Riza estava com um rosto muito surpreso.

- Oh!!! Vocês ainda não são casados? – Dessa vez quem parecia surpresa era a mulher.

Antes que Hawkeye pudesse responder Mustang disse:

- Por pouco tempo.

- Espere... Sobre o que você está falando Roy? – Riza parecia nervosa.

- Com licença Senhora. – Ele empurrou Riza para longe da banca de tomates, e assim os dois continuaram andando pela feira, ela não olhava na cara dele, parecia irritada, então ele decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- Riza;

- É primeira Tenente pra você.

- Huh.

Com esse pequeno fora, ele decidiu continuar quieto. Os dois foram andando e Riza não conversava tanto com os conhecidos como antes daquele acontecimento, em pouco tempo a sacola de compras estava cheia, então ele resolveu tentar falar com ela novamente.

- Primeira Tenente, você ainda ta brava comigo?

Ela olhou pra ele com aquele olhar "Não... imagina. Claro que sim!"

- Não, eu não estou brava, é só que...

- O que? – Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

Ela desviou o olhar, virou o rosto e disse meio contrariada:

- Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa... e só.

Ele percebeu que ela ficou corada, como ele amava quando ela ficava daquele jeito, então colocou a mão na testa, fez uma pose cínica e disse:

- Um... heh... Eu tenho agido como um idiota. Me desculpe.

Ela soltou um suspiro e disse:

- Não, tudo bem, ou melhor, suas piadas ultrajantes são tão comuns... Eu já me acostumei.

- Ah... Sim... Eu sei... Mas considerando que...

- O que?

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

Andaram mais um pouco e ele resolveu puxar assunto novamente:

- Hoje a cidade está lotada.

- Sim. È o primeiro dia de sol depois de um bom tempo.

- Ah! Sim, é verdade... Mas... É um pouco difícil andar entre tantas pessoas.

Ela olhou pra ele meio surpresa, então se lembrou daquele dia, se ela não tivesse atrasado, ele não estaria daquele jeito, pelo menos dessa vez não ia falhar em protegê-lo, estendeu o braço e o entrelaçou no braço direito de Roy.

- Tudo vai ficar bem... Eu serei o seu suporte.

Ele a olhou **muito **surpreso. Jamais esperaria isso dela, mas devia confessar, estava **muito** feliz por isso, uma chama de esperança havia se acendido.

- Isso é confortante, com você ao meu lado, eu me sinto seguro em qualquer lugar!

Ela corou e respondeu:

- Ah! Vamos... Você está exagerando...

Ele a olhou confiante.

- Na verdade não.

Ele silenciosamente com sua mão esquerda procurou a mão dela (a que estava entrelaçada com o braço direito), e a segurou carinhosamente.

- Eu estou... De pé agora por causa de todo o seu suporte e estou verdadeiramente... agradecido.

Ela queria jogar aquela sacola de compras longe e abraça-lo, dizer que o amava, mas não podia, simplesmente se conteu e apertou a sacola com todas as suas forças e simplesmente chorou.

- O quê...? Eu pensei que você... Estava acostumada com o meu discurso ultrajante, não é verdade? Parece que eu fiz você chorar de novo, igual naquela noite... Ah...

Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela e tentou secar as lágrimas que caíam.

- Ah, eu... Não mereço a sua gratidão... – Ela virou o rosto, fazendo com que mão dele desviasse e caísse para os seus ombros.

- Você ainda está pensando sobre aquilo... Eu disse que você não tem culpa de nada... O mundo não é perfeito, nada é perfeito, e por essa razão que o mundo é lindo.

Ele subiu a mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

- Ou... Você... Está comigo apenas por obrigação de ser minha primeira tenente?

Ela o olhou como se ele tivesse falado a maior besteira do mundo e imediatamente disse:

- Não! Eu estou... Estou aqui por vontade própria!!

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Bem, se é assim aceite o meu agradecimento, e seja grata.

Riza sempre o admirou, mas agora o admirava mais que nunca, realmente o protegeria para sempre, daria sua vida se fosse preciso.

Um garotinho olhava toda a cena e disse para sua mãe que estava ao lado:

- Mamãe, eles estão apaixonados não estão?

Roy e Riza coraram imediatamente, então ela disse:

- Vamos... vamos embora!  
- Ah, vamos!

Os dois saíram dali praticamente correndo, Roy mancava um pouco. Longe dali, Roy disse:

- A propósito... Sobre aquilo que eu disse na banca de tomates... Aquilo não era uma brincadeira da minha parte.

Ela ainda corada e agora meio nervosa respondeu:

- Heh...? Na banca de tomates...??

- Primeira Tenente, você...

Ele mordeu uma maçã.

- Você...

Mastigou um pouco.

- Se casa...

- Pare! Você vai me fazer chorar de novo..!?!?

- Você não vai deixar que eu termine?

Ela se afastou um pouco e disse:

- Não hoje. Eu não agüento mais!!

- Hum, Riza, você casaria...

- LA LA LA, eu não estou te ouvindo!

- Deixe eu terminar!

- Permissão negada.

- Riza, meu amor...

- Meu amor?

Ele se aproximou dela, a sacola de compras caiu, ele a puxou pra perto dele e fixou seu olhar no dela, então disse:

- Sim, eu te amo.

Riza não sabia o que fazer, automaticamente as palavras saíram da boca dela:

- Eu também te amo.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso!

Ele colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, ela colocou as dela no ombro dele, e assim se aproximaram, um sentindo a respiração do outro, até os lábios se tocarem, e aquele sentimento menosprezado entre eles chamado amor, definitivamente se libertou e tomou conta de seus corações.

- Roy.

- Sim?

- Eu aceito.

**N/A: É isso aí, meus queridos leitores. Acabou! Minha primeira "short" fic. Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por lerem. Deixem reviews (comentários). Primeira short fic, apesar de não ser muito "short", sabe como é.**


End file.
